


Sincerely

by OneBlueUmbrella (bigblueboxat221b)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Episode: s03e12 Friends & Family, M/M, Sincere Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/OneBlueUmbrella
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Sincerely

David moved in, automatically following Patrick into the hug without thinking. He was still buzzing from the day, hardly able to believe how steadily people had flowed into the store since the moment they opened. The soft/semi-soft opening had gone out the window, though he couldn’t believe he hadn’t anticipated the nepotism of the small town. He was glad everyone was gone now and he could relax and really take in the day. As great as the day had been, he couldn’t quite shake the idea that something was going to go wrong. Actually, in the dream he had the night before, someone had come in and started laughing and the whole town had followed suit. Fairly standard, as far as his bad dreams went, but this time there was an extra edge to it.

But none of it had happened, and now the door was locked and the sign turned backwards. As the quiet settled over them he and Patrick traded banter, the familiar rhythm swirling warm through his belly.

And then Patrick opened his arms, and all of a sudden they were hugging. Patrick was warm and solid, his body resting comfortably against David’s. He almost let go, but it was so unfamiliar that he needed an extra second to identify it.

“Well done, David,” Patrick murmured, and it should have been distracting. Instead David felt his arms tightening on Patrick as he continued, “You’ve done such a great job. I hope it matches your vision.”

David was bracing, automatically scanning for sarcasm or some kind of ulterior meaning, but there was nothing his highly tuned radar could detect. Blinking, he tentatively relaxed. There was nobody else here of course, but Patrick’s words were so quiet David felt them sink into his skin. They felt private, a secret pressed into this suddenly intimate moment.

Wait…was Patrick being serious? David closed his eyes, absently rubbing a wide circle on Patrick’s back. Patrick’s muscular back, his mind added, before coming back to the original question. Was Patrick complimenting him? This was not their usual dynamic. Patrick could be serious, but there was still usually an edge of amusement there, or something David refused to label affection. Whatever it was, David hadn’t seen Patrick use it with anyone else, so it was clearly some kind of private joke at David’s expense.

He was used to that.

“Thank you,” David said finally, deciding to accept the compliment without looking any further. He made to step back, but Patrick held on; David immediately stopped moving, but Patrick had reacted by then, and the moment was far more awkward than it should have been.

When they stood before each other again – much closer than necessary – Patrick’s eyes were calm on David. It was still something he was getting used to. People looked at David with a range of expressions, from wary to exasperated, but he couldn’t remember anyone before Patrick looking at him so openly. As though he wasn’t hiding anything. It was disconcerting, but David was growing to like it.

“You’re not used to being complimented, are you?” Patrick asked. His hands were on David’s hips, but he wasn’t angry, more curious.

“Not without a dose of sarcasm in the mix,” David said, hoping a joking tone would cover the truth.

Patrick didn’t respond, a blink the only indication he was still around. “I’m proud of you,” Patrick said quietly.

David swallowed. “Thank you,” he whispered. He had no idea why, of course, but it was easier not to argue. Despite his best effort, his mouth continued, “Why, though?”

“Why am I proud of you?” Patrick asked, his eyes widening.

David nodded, tucking his lips inwards, determined not to speak. He could feel his vulnerability in his eyes and there was no way Patrick hadn’t noticed. He closed his eyes, bracing for the ridicule or exasperation that would surely mark Patrick’s exit.

“David,” Patrick said quietly, and it was so different from what he expected David opened his eyes. Patrick’s voice was full of resignation, almost a sigh, as though he now had no choice in his actions. He stepped forward, hands resting on David’s shoulders.

“What?” David whispered, fear splintering his voice.

“You are remarkable,” Patrick said, his eyes holding David’s carefully as he spoke. “You have worked so hard to make this store exactly what you wanted.”

“You helped,” David said, automatically deflecting some of the credit.

“There are plenty of numbers guys,” Patrick said. “Nobody else could have envisaged this.”

“Not like you,” David said, wincing at both his late response to Patrick’s first comment and the fact he’d said the words at all.

“What?” Patrick asked.

“You said there are plenty of numbers guys,” David explained. “But…not like you.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think anyone’s ever worked with me for so long. Voluntarily, I mean.”

Patrick nodded, as though weighing his words. “I’m really glad that I decided to invest in your business, David,” he said quietly.

“It’s a sustainable business model,” David whispered.

Patrick shook his head. “It’s nothing to do with the business model,” Patrick said, “and everything to do with you.”

David blinked. “I don’t…” he drew a deep breath, hoping his voice would sound steadier, “I don’t remember the last time someone complimented me like that.”

“Like what?” Patrick asked.

“Just…saying it. Without a joke, or sarcasm, or the underlying surprise that I’d achieved anything at all,” David replied, hating that his voice cracked halfway through. He could remember his dad’s words, always with a shadow of astonishment, or his mother’s complicated words that still somehow managed to make him feel like a small child who had finally put the blue triangle in the right spot. This was different. It was pure and untainted, burrowing deeply in to light David’s soul with the first spark of real pride he’d felt in a long time.

Patrick nodded. “Well it’s true,” he said carefully, “but I won’t say it again if you’d rather I don’t.”

David looked at him, and a decision was made in his mind. It might be a disaster, but this conversation had challenged an idea he’d thought was rock solid.

“Patrick,” he began, “I don’t know if you’re aware of this, but when you look at me your expression is different.”

“Different?” Patrick repeated, frowning.

“Yeah, you don’t look at anyone else like that,” David said. “It feels like you’re making fun of me. I mean, it’s not the first time someone’s had a private joke at my expense but I’d like to know what is so amusing.”

Patrick’s expression shifted from confusion to realisation to embarrassment to resignation, before he straightened his shoulders to answer David.

“I’m not making fun of you, David.” David lifted an eyebrow, and Patrick continued resignedly, “I know what you mean, and I’ll stop. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“Thank you,” David said, though there was something wrong with what Patrick had said. “Wait, what are you making fun of?”

“Nothing,” Patrick replied.

“Then what is it?” David said. He could hear himself becoming shrill, but this was important.

Patrick sighed, closing his eyes. “Is it really important?” he asked David. “Can’t we just forget it?”

“No, we can’t just forget it,” David said. “I need to know, Patrick!”

“It’s because I think you’re adorable,” Patrick said, his cheeks flaming at the admission. “It’s affection, David. I really like you, and sometimes you make me smile but I know I’d have to explain it, so I’ve been trying to hide it. Badly,” he added at the end.

“Oh,” David whispered. “Why were you hiding it?”

“Because we’re business partners, David,” Patrick said as though it was obvious. “I didn’t want to ruin that.”

“You didn’t?” David repeated. Patrick looked so shocked David went on, “I’ve slept with plenty of business partners, Patrick, and not one of them would have cared if it affected my business.”

“Well, maybe because it’s my business too,” Patrick said.

David tilted his head. “No,” he said decisively. He looked at Patrick. “You said you like me,” he said quietly. Patrick nodded without meeting his eyes, frustration written all over his face. “What if…I like you too?”

Patrick looked up, eyes scanning David’s face. “You do?” he said.

David nodded, feeling a slow smile spread across his face. “I didn’t think you’d be into me,” he said. “Business major, boring denim and button down shirts?”

“Well maybe I’m more surprising than that,” Patrick replied, the smile on his face growing to match David’s. “Maybe I can take you out for a moderately edible meal at the café sometime.”

David hummed, considering the offer as he stepped closer, resting his biceps on Patrick’s shoulders. He felt hands come to his waist and he grinned at Patrick from mere centimetres away.

“Considering how many pizza dinners you’ve already bought me,” he murmured, “perhaps we can skip ahead.”

“Whatever you want, David,” Patrick agreed, barely getting the words out before David’s mouth settled over his.


End file.
